Teddy Lupin
by HARRY.POTTER.QUICHE
Summary: Teddy's just a runaway orphan, when he meets pick pocketer Vic Weasley on the streets of London.


**Hi! So this plot is very loosely based on that of Oliver Twist. This is for the QL for which I am Beater 1 for the Bats.**

 **Prompts:**

 **(word) atmosphere**

 **(phrase) under lock and key**

 **(quote) 'Let's face it; this is not the worst thing you've caught me doing.**

 **The Game is On: The Crooked Man**

 **The Valentine-making Station: Teddy Bear**

 **Percy Jackson Characters: Calypso**

 **The Quiddicth Pitch: "If your actions inspire others to dream more, learn more, do more and become more, you are a leader." by John Quincy Adams**

 **The Classic Brit Lit Comp.: Oliver Twist**

…

Teddy pulled his coat tighter around him and leant against the wall. He couldn't go back to the orphanage. If he went back to the Workhouse he'd be arrested or killed. And he would _rather_ be killed than go back to that godforsaken Undertaker's.

So, he had nowhere to go.

He was starving, parched, had no home, no family, no friends and his last chance had gone wrong.

At least, this was what he was thinking when someone sat down on the other side of the step and theatrically slid over to him.

"Hey! You're looking down in the dumps! Is there any way a fellow young soul could be of assistance?"

Teddy looked up into the sharp blue eyes that were filled with mirth. Who was this young idiot? His eyes were bright and merry and he had sharp, petite features. They looked almost girlish and delicate. But he looked clever. Who was this random young boy flitting around London with a seeming death wish? In London, as a kid, you didn't just go around chatting to random strangers. You kept your head down, your mouth shut and hoped to God that people left you alone.

And here was this random boy sitting down to talk to him.

"Cat got your tongue? I'm Vic, by the way."

Finally Teddy managed to string a couple of sentences together. "Teddy. What are you doing in London? Who are you?" He hoped he didn't sound rude, but he was confused as hell and, to be fair, this _Vic_ wasn't exactly going out of his way to be polite.

Vic, to Teddy's further surprise, had the audacity to throw his head back in laughter.

"Wow. Right little charmer, you are. It doesn't matter who I am. But I can take a decent guess at who you think _you_ are. You're young. Late teens. Fifteen maybe? You're young enough that you wouldn't just be out on your own, and old enough that it wouldn't even have to be your parents. It's a Monday, so if you were at all well off you'd be working, or at college or school. The nearest college is a few miles away, so I highly doubt it's a lunch break. You are poor enough that you don't have any business on a Saturday? No friends or family with you? You're a runaway. And, my dear friend, that's exactly what I am. So I am asking you again, can a fellow young soul like myself, offer you any assistance?"

His voice was light and joyful, as if he enjoyed life and spoke for pleasure. You barely find anybody like that. Somebody who thinks of their life as something worth living. He spoke quickly and confidently, as if he was sure of every word that came out of his mouth. Teddy's interests had been peaked by the boy.

"Listen," the boy spoke again, "I know people. Lots of people. There are lots of us who were all in your position less than a few years ago. Come with me. You help me, I help you. What do you say?"

Teddy pretty much blanked; this was happening too fast. What was this kid saying? That he could get him off the streets? ' _You help me, I help you.'_ What does that even mean?

His questions were answered pretty quickly.

"Here's what you're gonna do. You are going to go up to that chappie over there- the bald one- and you're going to pretend to bump into him. Can you do that? Can you do that for me? I only need a few seconds."

And it all made sense to Teddy.

He was being asked to distract. To be a ploy. That is how you get by in London, then. Become a criminal. And that's what Vic was saying. And Teddy couldn't find anything wrong with this plan.

He sidled up past the man and carefully shouldered him on the side of his hand holding his umbrella. It slipped out of his hand, almost in slow motion, and as he glared and bent down to retrieve it, Teddy watched Vic swipe the wallet.

And he apologised to the man and carried on walking.

He almost didn't notice when someone fell into step beside him.

"Seems you're a natural, old boy. Any experience?"

Teddy glared and whirled around. "Okay. So, I have no idea who you are, what's going on, or what I am thinking, but I am pretty sure I know what you're proposing. And I'm not saying I'm in, but tell me everything. I helped _you_. Help me out."

"You think you're done helping me? Oh boy, you've got a lot to learn." He winked and Teddy had no choice but to follow a random guy half way across London in confusion.

Too many thoughts whirled around Teddy's head as he walked around the city, but he tried to push away the main, recurring thought: Vic was _hot._

When they reached wherever it was they were going, they were welcomed by a couple of guys who were maybe a couple of years younger than Teddy.

"Victoire! Bringing in strays again, are we?"

"Victoire?" exclaimed Teddy in shock; he turned around just in time to see the _boy_ pull off his small cap and toss out _her_ long, shiny, golden hair.

…

"You really didn't know?"

Vic _toire_ rolled her eyes. "Shut up, James. Stop being a dalcop; you _know_ nobody ever notices I'm a girl. And Teddy managed pretty well. What did you say when you realised I was female?"

James mumbled something under his breath and Teddy looked questioningly at Victoire. She just smirked. "What was that, James?"

James just glared and Vic out her hands up in surrender. "Okay, okay." Then, she leant down and pretended to whisper in Teddy's ear.

"OI!" James jumped up and Vic fell over laughing.

"What's all this about?"

Teddy turned around to find a new man had entered the room; he was tall and handsome. He had messy black hair falling over a fading red scar on his forehead.

"Harry!" Vic cried getting up. "When did you get back?"

'Harry' smiled and gave Vic a hug. "This morning. I was almost offended you weren't in the welcome party."

Vic pretended to beg for forgiveness on her knees and Teddy watched the man smiling down at her. He had a teasing, merry glint in his eye, almost like Vic's, and Teddy wondered if he knew where the children got money.

"So, who's this?" It took Teddy a few seconds to realise he was being spoken to.

"Oh." He jumped up. "I'm Teddy." He held his hand out politely as he had always been taught. Harry watched him with appraising eyes then shook his hand.

"Harry Potter."

Oh.

 _Oh._

So he did know what the kids were up to. He was Harry Potter, who, despite managing to keep a secret identity for years, was known all over Britain. _The Boy Who Lived._

He'd been a pickpocket as a kid. So were his parents. Tom Riddle, the most famous copper, came to arrest them. There was a fight. The parents were killed. But the kid, _the kid,_ got away. Riddle was the most ruthless killer in Britain, more so than any of the criminals he brought in. But the cop got away with it, as long as he got his job done. And he hadn't. Nowadays nobody knew where Harry Potter was, but he had a brand (The Boy Who Lived) and he committed crimes just for Riddle.

He would make Riddle look like an idiot. Make it look like an easy case, and then, when Riddle took it, he would find all the evidence to be faked or witnesses to be ill. And he would lose. Again and again and again. Potter had become a kind of hero to a lot of people. Riddle had a lot of enemies. Which meant that Potter had a lot of admirers.

It took Teddy another few seconds to realise that while he had been going through this in his head, Harry Potter had been looking at him concern.

"Teddy?"

"Oh," Teddy said, thinking fast. "Sorry. Bit rude to just spring that on someone, don't you think?" He smiled awkwardly and, to his relief, Harry smiled back.

"Wow," said James. "That's new. Since when do you use your real name before you find out they're either joining us, or possibly going to be your lawyer?"

Harry smiled again. "Victoire likes him." He turned and walked out the room, winking at Vic and leaving the room in chaos.

"What?"

"No, I don't."

"Called it."

"Really, Vic?"

"Oh, come on."

"Ah, it could be worse. At least he's hot."

"Yep, I'm with you there."

Teddy whirled and found ten teenagers and kids popping about from behind sofas and chairs all around the room. They were all chatting and laughing and insulting each other. Some were glaring at him, some smiling, some smirking. They were all happy and teasing. For a moment, the atmosphere almost felt like a big happy family at Christmas dinner or something when the oldest brings home a boyfriend.

Then he jumped back to reality and turned to glare at Vic and James, who had not mentioned that during their brief conversation, he was being psycho-analysed by random kids.

Vic looked at him sheepishly and James shrugged.

"Not meant to show our faces 'til the boss gives the okay. You could go to the police."

A short, ginger girl, one of the youngest in the group, rolled her eyes. "You know dad hates it when you call him the boss."

"If your actions inspire others to dream more, learn more, do more and become more, you are a leader. Or a boss."

"Where d'ya find that?" The one who posed the question was a mini version of Harry, minus the glasses.

"It was in one of your history books. I thought you knew them all off by heart?"

Everyone started talking over one another again.

Victoire took pity on him. "Teddy, this is my family. The Weasley Clan. That was my uncle Harry, and these are the kids. My brother, Louis, my sister, Domi and my cousins. That's Lily, Roxy, Rose, Al, Molly, Lucy, Hugo and Fred. Lily, Al and James are Harry's kids." As she spoke, she pointed out each kid and they all smiled or waved. Lily and Hugo seemed to be the youngest and Victoire was probably the oldest. At least eighty percent of them sported flaming red hair. "Consider yourself at home. You're one of the family."

Fred, who was standing next to (and towering over) Teddy, gave him a pat on the shoulder. "We've taken to you. It's clear we're going to get along." James nodded at Fred and he nodded back. "There is one matter we have to discuss first, however. One of the most observant men and best criminals in the world, just said that our Vic has taken a little liking to you. Now, you listen here, if you try anything or—"

"Oh, shut it, Fred. I thought you were going to give him the work talk," Vic whined.

Fred grinned and chuckled. "Okay, fine then. Mate, if you live with us, if you're joining us, then you have to be like us. Everyone in this house contributes to money. We all work. So, if you wanna be with us, you have to keep up with us. I assume Vic'll be training you."

"I've already started." Everybody in the room gave her a funny look. "What? He was willing. I just got him to distract someone. He was good."

James nodded slowly. He held his hand out to Teddy. "You in?"

Victoire brushed him out of the way and looked Teddy in the eye. "You have to be sure. By shaking a hand, you're agreeing to become a criminal. All of us will have your back, but anything could happen. And this is a hard business to get out of."

James reached around her and held out his hand again.

This was a life-changing desicion. Should he take the hand?

…

Teddy sprinted around the corner. Someone grabbed him by his shirt and hauled him into the wall.

Mr. Quirrel ran straight past them without noticing either of them. Teddy waited until he was way out of hearing distance.

"What were you thinking? You were meant to grab the pocket watch, not the bleeding BRIEFCASE! You just got us caught!"

"Almost caught," Victoire corrected, smirking. She pulled him close by his collar and moved close enough that Teddy could feel her breath on his cheek. "We're fine. And let's face it; this is not the worst thing you've caught me doing." She pushed her lips against his and Teddy let her, falling into the kiss.

"And besides," she said, pulling away. Teddy cocked his head in confusion. She smirked. "Look what I got!" She pulled up the briefcase she had been hiding behind her back and Teddy let out a long-held breath as he started laughing.

He pulled her close again and drew her into a long kiss.

He sometimes loved this life and sometimes hated it, but Vic was always there and he loved her. It was enough. The only negative was that Fred and James would never, _ever_ stop teasing.

They were rudely interrupted by Harry who ran up behind them. He rolled his eyes and pretended to sigh in exasperation, but he was grinning from ear to ear.

"Snogging on the job _again_? Fourth time I've caught you in a week." Then he grinned even wider, if it was possible, and took the case from Victoire.

"You did good." He opened up the case to reveal that it was filled to the brim.

Filled with lots and lots of stacks of money.

"Wait. Cash? You knew that guy? This was a set up? Why didn't you tell me?"

Victoire rolled her eyes and wrapped an arm around Teddy's shoulder. "Come on. You did a good job. The guy was working for Riddle. Who knows where that money was going. But now _we_ have it."

Harry nodded. "That guy was my teacher when I was a tiny eleven-year-old. Never liked him. "

Then all three of them cracked up laughing.

"So what are we doing with the money?" asked Teddy.

"Oh, you know, keep it at the house, under lock and key. Nobody can ever see it," said Harry sarcastically. "What do you think we're gonna do with it, idiot?"

Teddy looked back at the suit case. There were probably thousands in there.

He had money, food, water, a home and the best friends and family he could have wished for. Crime, like death, is not confined to the old and withered alone.

Happiness is a gift and the trick is not to expect it, but to delight in it when it comes.


End file.
